anjo da morte
by amanda s2
Summary: oi,sou sakura haruno e por motivos de segurança fui para um colegio interno mas para isso eu conto com minhas melhores amigas ino,hinata e tenten....


OI,ESPEREM QUE GOSTEM É MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC....

ITACHI-grito

''itachi''-pensamento

(autora se intrmentendo)

Itachi(nome)- fala do personagem

..................................................................

Apresentações I parte

Oi sou sakura haruno e estou entrando em um colégio interno por motivos de seguranç??simples quando tinha 15 anos eu descubri que era um anjo da morte,um dos anjos mais fortes que já existiram...hoje tenho 17,treinei com meu pai por 2 anos ate ele acha que eu conseguiria me defender sozinha''pode um negocio desses'',mas eu não vou sozinha para esse colégio,convenci minhas melhores amigas de irem comigo ,não foi dificel, ah elas se chamam ino, hinata e tenten todas nós temos poderes especiais, hinata ,o anjo da luz o segundo mais poderoso depois do anjo da morte,para toda sua família ela nasceu sem poderes como as outras, ino o anjoda sabedoria,mas ela não demonstra ,tenten o anjo das armas ela manipula todas com muito agilidade,mas se mostra muito desastrada,oh bom é que nós conseguimos um quarto só para nós quatro...ah esqueci de dizer meu pai se chama uchiha itachi(viajei..eu sei..) minha mãe haruno mitashi......mudando de assunto convidei minhas amifas para durmi aqui para nós podermos ir pra nova escola juntas....DINDOM...

Sakura: até que enfim vcs chegaram!

Ino:não reclama que nós passamos no mercado-mostrando as sacolas-vamos logo para cozinha-todas foram entrando quando seua queixos foram parar no chão,o itachi(isso mesmo)o itachi sem camiseta só de bermudão...(eu queria estar no lugar delas)..

Ita:oi garotas-disse subindo as escadas..

Tem:e ai tio?-gota geral em todo mundo

Hina:então vamo pra cozinha-batendo as palmas para chamar a atenção de todas...elas foram para cozinha prepararamas comidas pegaram os refi..fizeram o mais importante que não se pode faltar... O BRAGADEIRO isso mesmo nunca em uma festa de garotas pode se falta bigadeiro...e foram para o quarto:

Tem: será que será mesmo bom essa escla??/

Ino:Que vc acha saku-han???

Saku:é melhor pelo menos um ano como garotas normais!!!

Hina:a saku –chan tem razão..

Saku:além do mais meu pai me uma casa no frente do mar pra morar nas férias e no final de ano...

Ino:pelo jeito esse ano vai ser legal...eu acho...

Tem: mais uma coisa nós temos certeza nós não vamos ser a prendada que estuda e ouvi tudo de boca fechada eu garanto...

Hina:então vamos fazer uma promessa nós nunca vamos nós separa indepedente da situação e nuca mais vamos ser pisadas por garotas

Que se achão melhor que nós..isso é uma promessa!!!

Saku:todas prometem??

Ino:eu prometo..

Tem:eu prometo

Todas: isso é uma promessa que ninguém quebrará...-disse todas dandos as mãos...depois foram durmi a noite passo rápida de manha as malas já estavam prontas..elas acordaram e logo já estavam prontas:

Sakura:usava uma saia azul marinho que vinha até metadade da coxa uma blusa regata da mesma cor da saia colada no corpo por cima uma camisete branca que era apenas fechada por três botões que deixa a mostra a regata que estava por baixo usava um all-stars cano alto preto com rosa se cabelo estava preso em uma trança tranversal que ia ate a bunda..

Tenten:usava uma sai igual a de sakura usava a blusa aberta com dois botões abertos a gravata era usada frouxa usava um adidas branco com preto seu cabelo estava preso em dois coques..

Hinata: estava igual a tenten mais usavauma rasteirinha que era tançada na perna e seu calo estava preso em um coque que deixava uns fios soltos que dava um ar de mais intelectualdo que suas amigas...

Ino: usva um sutiã de bojo azul marinho e deixava três botões abertos que mostrava o começo do sutiã usa a mesma saia que as outras usava um tamanco preto plataforma seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto...tomaram café e foram para o novo colégio no primeiro dia as aulas começavam de tarde para todos se acomodarem....

CONTINUA....

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Próximo capitulo:

Apresentações parte II


End file.
